FIG. 12 is a diagram showing an optical disk drive device based on a conventional slot-in scheme. FIG. 13 is a diagram showing a loading process executed when the optical disk drive device based on the conventional slot-in scheme is used. The loading process proceeds as shown in FIGS. 13(a), 13(b), and 13(c) in this order. In FIGS. 12 and 13, a top cover has been removed from the optical disk drive device to allow the reader to view internal components of the device. For an optical disk position detecting device, see JP7-5575Y.
In the loading process, as shown in FIG. 13(a), when an end of an optical disk 2 is inserted into the optical disk drive device through a disk insertion port 3 along a guide block 12, the optical disk 2 engages a leading end of a main lever 4. FIG. 14 is a perspective view of a conventional main lever. FIG. 15 is a diagram showing how the conventional main lever operates. A disk contact portion 14 is formed on an inclined guide 13 at the leading end of the main lever 4, the base end of which is pivotably supported by a shaft 5. The inserted optical disk 2 engages the disk contact portion 14, and the main lever 4 pivots around the shaft 5. A boss 15 is formed on a back surface of the base end of the main lever 4. A detection switch 16 is provided on a fixation side of the main lever 4 as shown in FIG. 15. When the main lever 4 pivots around the shaft 5, the boss 15 operates the detection switch 16 to turn on a power supply to a motor 6. When the motor 6 rotates, a loading lever 7 pivots as shown in FIG. 13(b) and a leading end 7a of the loading lever 7 engages a trailing end of the optical disk 2. The optical disk 2 is thus pushed in toward a guide lever 8. The push-in operation by the loading lever 7 continues until the center of a chucking hole 2a in the optical disk 2 aligns with the center of a rotating table 9. The optical disk 2 then reaches a position shown in FIG. 13(c), where the optical disk 2 is sandwiched between a clamper (not shown) and the rotating table 9. The loading is thus completed.
The main lever 4 is interposed between the optical disk 2 and the detection switch 16. The main lever 4 serves to allow the detection switch 16 to detect that the optical disk 2 has been externally inserted into the device via the disk insertion port 3. By increasing the overall length of the main lever 4 to allow the leading end of the main lever 4 to abut against the inserted optical disk 2 earlier, the operation of the detection switch 16 can be started earlier. This enables the loading of the optical disk 2 to be started even with the small amount by which the optical disk 2 is inserted.
However, the overall length of the main lever 4 is limited by the dimensions of a bay in which the optical disk drive device is mounted. Thus, disadvantageously, the end of the optical disk 2 does not abut against the leading end of the main lever 4 unless the optical disk 2 is inserted somewhat farther from the disk insertion port 3.
An object of the present invention is to provide an optical disk drive device into which the optical disk can be loaded even if the amount by which the optical disk 2 is inserted through the disk insertion port 3 is smaller than that in the prior art.